battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Yao Chen
Teacher (By Xiao Yan) Saint Yao Chen |Status = Alive |species = Human |age = |gender = Male |Hair Color = White |Eye Color = |family = Xiao Yan (Student) Han Feng (Former Student) |allies = |Dou Ranks = 1-Star Dou Sheng |Receptarier Ranks = Tier 9 alchemist (can refine a tier 9 treasure pill) |Element = Fire (signature) Wood |occupation = Receptarier Chief of Falling Star Pavilion Pill Gathering Champion (former) |affiliation = Falling Star Pavilion |light novel = Chapter 8 |manhwa = Chapter 2 |name = |Also Known as = Yao Zun Zhe Yao Chen (By Han Feng) Teacher (By Xiao Yan) Saint Yao Chen |disciple = Han Feng (Former) Xiao Yan|friends = Feng Xian Xiao Yan|enemies = Yao Wangui Han Feng Hall of Souls|region = Central Plains|anime = Episode 2}} Yao Chen is Xiao Yan's master of alchemy and cultivation of Dou Qi. Xiao Yan met him at the beginning as a spirit living in the ring he got from his mother. He is the reason why Xiao Yan had lost his powers because he was taking Xiao Yan's Dou Qi to awaken himself from a deep slumber. Appearance Light Novel In the light novel, he is described as an old man and has a beard. Manhua Yao Lao has long white hair and wide red eyes. His skin is very pale and he has a tall, lean figure. Personality He tends to make fun of Xiao Yan however he is quite fond of Xiao Yan and will protect him even if he is in spirit form. He has a tendency to scare Xiao Yan a lot. He has quite a playful personality in the manhua. His light novel counterpart has a different personality even though they both wish the best for their disciple the light novel counter part is more mature and more serious. History He was abandoned by the Yao clan because he has very thin amount of Dou Di blood within him. He founded Falling Star Pavilion along with Feng Xian before going out to adventure. In the past, Yao Lao traveled the world with his friends who were all Venerates ( Dou Zun). He was a renowned alchemist that can easily rally people to assist him. He won first place in a competition held by Pill Tower. He would have been accepted to the inner circle of Pill Tower but declined. An elder of Pill Tower holds romantic feelings towards him. He spent 8 years waiting for the Bone Chilling Flame. Yao Lao was murdered by his first disciple Han Feng, who was assisted by the Spirit Hall, who wanted to obtain Yao Lao's soul. It was at this point he managed to escape into the storage ring that was given to Xiao Yan. Back then, not long after his physical body was destroyed, he was surrounded and attacked by them. Although he did finally successfully kill his way out, he was also seriously wounded because of it. It was fortunate, however, that he had luckily obtained an extremely rare ‘Warm Soul Spirit Ring’ when he was helping other people refine medicinal pills back then. In the end, he got someone to help him create the black-colored ring on Xiao Yan's finger. It was because of this that he managed to escape being killed by them. Finally, the ring went in circles and landed in Xiao Yan mother’s hands before finally being passed on to Xiao Yan. Plot He was a reason why Xiao Yan's cultivation drastically decreased during the three years. When Xiao Yan met him, he quickly helped Xiao Yan return his previous cultivation with even faster speed than before. Yao Lao taught Xiao Yan many Dou Techniques, alchemy and saved him many times by lending Xiao Yan his spiritual strength when Xiao Yan was too weak to maintain own life. When Hall of Souls captured his spiritual body, chief of Hall of Souls wanted for Yao Lao to join them as he fancied Yao Lao's alchemist skills and that was the only reason why Yao Lao's spritual body was preserved. Xiao yan with the help of Feng Zun Zhe, and his other comrades rescues Yao Lao from hall of souls, but in-turn Xiao Yan receives a fatal injury which gives Xiao Yan a chance to advance to dou zun. Yao Lao returns with Xiao zen and becomes the chief of Falling Star pavillion. For the ingredient needed to forge Yao Lao's body, Xiao Yan goes to a tomb of a dou sheng. He brings back the ingredient and a dou sheng's arm and forges a body for Yao Lao. After receiving the body he directly jump to Ban sheng. He gives his Essence Flame to Xiao Yan to evolve his flame mantra. Xiao Yan gives him blood essence of a very strong dou sheng which gives Yao Lao to advance to Dou Sheng. He receives an invitation from Yao clan to participate in a pill competition. Trivia * He felt the presence of an Essence Flame within Jia Nan Academy in the past but he could not confirm the location. * It has been hinted that Yao Lao knows who Lu Man is. * He does not have any wife and children. * He dotes on Xiao Xiao a lot and wants to train him as an alchemist. * The reason why he wants to quickly revive is actually because he is afraid of Hall of Souls. Moreover, he also has some matters and grudges that he must investigate fully and settle. * 'Yao Lao' means 'Medicine Old'. Category:Male Category:Receptarier Category:Dou Zun Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Allies Category:Alive Category:Alchemists